


A Minor Inconvenience

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi goes to buy a popsicle, but can't find her wallet. Fortunately, someone comes to her aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Inconvenience

Leaning over in front of the case of frozen treats, her pink tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she contemplated her selections, Momi Satsuki was pretty sure that she knew exactly what she wanted. It was the same thing she'd gotten every time since she fell for Kuroko when he gave her the stick for a free popsicle. She grabbed for the popsicle and took it up to the counter and went to pull out her wallet from her bag... only it wasn't there. She laughed self-consciously and held up a finger to the clerk as she checked her pockets and her bag again and, embarassingly, between her breasts. No wallet meant no money meant no popsicle! Satsuki pouted as she heard a sigh from behind her. She turned quickly and bowed to whoever had been waiting while she'd been holding up the line and then felt her eyes widen in recognition as she straightened. Aida Riko...

Riko pushed her glasses up her nose. "Oh, you're the manager for-"

Satsuki nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry for holding up the line, but I appear to have lost my wallet."

With a good-natured roll of her eyes, Riko put her purchases on the counter, an energy drink and a rice ball, and said to the clerk, "Just ring it up together, would you?" Satsuki stood back while Riko handed over money and received change and then picked up the popsicle and held it toward Satsuki. "Here. Eat it before it melts much more."

As Riko started to leave the store, Satsuki followed quickly. "Hey, um, thank you!"

"It's not really a big deal, but you're welcome. I just did what I'd hope someone would do for me."

Unwrapping her popsicle, Satsuki immediately wrapped her lips around it and smiled at the cool sweetness. "It's really good!" She smiled happily at Riko. "Where are you going?"

Riko paused in the middle of opening her rice ball. "Um, I was heading home." She pointed vaguely in the direction she was headed. "I've got to adjust Kuroko's training regimen again."

"Mmm... He's getting better, then?"

Riko raised an eyebrow at Satsuki as she shifted her energy drink from being held between her hip and her elbow to rolling into her hand. "Trying to gather the best data?"

Quirking the popsicle in her hand, Satsuki laughed. "Guilty as charged!"

The energy drink fizzed as Riko opened it one-handed. "Well, I'll only tell you because you've got all of that history with him... I think he's on his way to being amazing."

Satsuki took the popsicle back into her mouth for a moment and scrutinized Riko. "Well, if I were to trust anyone else on how he's doing, it would be you."

Riko's chin raised almost defiantly. "Are you acknowledging me, then?"

"Nothing like that!" Satsuki laughed. "We're a lot alike, you know. I didn't realize it at first because physically, well..." She cleared her throat. "But people talk, and they let you know about other people. So, when I first heard about a high school girl coaching a team and them not doing too badly, and then about things like how she couldn't cook..." Riko's face tensed as she finally took a bite of her rice ball. "Well," Satsuki continued, "It wasn't exactly something unfamiliar sounding."

Riko coughed as she swallowed and grimaced. "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad of a cook!"

Satsuki looked up at the sky as she took another lick of her popsicle, feeling the edges of the wooden stick against the sides of her tongue. "I can't even make honey lemons."

Laughing awkwardly, Riko held up her rice ball to take another bite. "Well, anyone can screw those up," she said through a mouthful of food.

Satsuki sucked the last bits of popsicle off of the stick and fiddled it between her fingers as she let her gaze come to rest back on Riko. "Is that so?"

"Of course." Riko smiled tersely. "I need to get going. It was nice seeing you!" 

She turned and started to leave, but Satsuki called after her, "How do you want me to pay you back?"

Riko turned mid-step and laughed. "It's just a popsicle. Don't worry about it!" She turned again and ran off.

Satsuki smirked to herself and glanced at the popsicle stick and turned it over in her hand and felt her heart stop. She'd gotten a mark for a free popsicle. She looked up at the way Riko had run and bit her lip while running a hand up to touch her face. "Two is better than one, isn't it?" she said softly into the afternoon air before her eyes opened wide. "Aomine has my wallet because I sent him for drinks and he never came back!"


End file.
